Little Lily (2011 film)
Little Lily is a 2011 American computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the video game series of the same name. It was produced by GoAnimate Studios for 20th Century Fox. The fifth animated feature in the Fox Animated Features canon, it was written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller from a screenplay by Darren Lemke, Joe Stillman, Dan Fogelman, David N. Weiss and J. David Stem. and a story by Tom Ropelewski, and stars the voices of Sarah Silverman, Chris Pine, Katie Crown, Maya Rudolph, Bill Hader, Zach Braff, Elizabeth Banks, John Goodman, Danny McBride, Hugh Jackman, Jim Carrey, and Kristen Schaal. The film premiered in Los Angeles on November 22, 2011, and was released in the United States on December 9, 2011 to critical and commercial success, with many praising its animation, visuals, humor, characters, and music. It earned a total of $608.8 million worldwide against a budget of $130 million at the box office, and receiving an Academy Award nomination for Best Animated Feature. A sequel is scheduled to be released on July 12, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Sarah Silverman as Little Lily *Chris Pine as Little Luke / Luke Woodson *Katie Crown as Nathalie *Bill Hader as Zackie *Elizabeth Banks as TBA *Hugh Jackman as TBA *John Goodman as TBA *Maya Rudolph as TBA More coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Soundtrack Main article: Little Lily (2011 film)/Soundtrack Release Little Lily went through several release date changes. It was initially set for November 24, 2010, but in May 2009, the film was pushed back to March 11, 2011. In April 2010, the film was pushed back again, to September 23, 2011. In February 2011, the film's release date was once again pushed back, this time to December 9, 2011. The film premiered a month later in the United Kingdom, on January 27, 2012. Marketing *The teaser trailer was released on April 15, 2011, and was shown before Rio, Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, Kung Fu Panda 2, Geoshea World: The Movie, Cars 2, Gabriel Garza, and Spy Kids: All the Time in the World. *The theatrical trailer was released on September 23, 2011 and was shown before Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York, Dolphin Tale, Puss in Boots, Arthur Christmas, Happy Feet Two, and The Muppets. *TV spots aired between November and December of 2011 A huge amount of merchandise was made for Little Lily, such as toys and clothes. Fox teamed up with several major companies to promote the film, including McDonald's, who included 9 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters, and Airheads, who made limited-edition flavors. Home media Little Lily was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and Blu-ray on April 13, 2012, with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. Reception Box office The film grossed $70,218,756 on its opening weekend (Friday, December 9, 2011), being released in 4,258 theaters The film grossed $352.4 million in the US and Canada and $256.4 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $608.8 million against a budget of $130 million, making it the seventh highest-grossing film of 2011. Critical response Little Lily has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 187 reviews, the film holds a 87% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Little Lily rides the simplicity of the classic 2001 video game to grand effect, and the final result is an emotionally effective, visually stunning, and wholly witty adaptation that will satisfy both children and nostalgic adults." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 72 out of 100, based on 19 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2011 Category:Little Lily Category:GoAnimate Studios animated films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Films based on video games Category:3-D films Category:Fox animated features canon